James Howlett (Marvel Animated Universe)
James "Logan" Howlett, also known as Wolverine, is a mutant. Wolverine was the second known mutant born. He has a number of animalistic mutations. These include three retractable razor sharp claws on each hand, and heightened senses, which allow him to track people through scent and sound. He also has superhuman strength. Additionally, Wolverine possesses a healing ability which allows him to rapidly heal and recover from almost any injury in astonishingly short times. Adamantium has been surgically bonded to his entire skeleton, including his claws, making him nearly indestructible. Wolverine is a brutal and sometimes feral hand-to-hand combatant often having berserk rages, he also has experience fighting in multiple wars and cage-fights. Biography ''X-Men: Proteus ''To be added ''X-Men: One Man's Worth ''To be added ''X-Men: Beyond Good and Evil ''To be added ''X-Men: The Phalanx Covenant ''To be added ''X-Men: Storm Front ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Wolverine is very powerful mutant who possesses superhuman strength, agility, stamina, senses, an accelerated healing factor, immunity, retractable razor-sharp claws, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Wolverine possesses far more strength then normal humans. **'Superhuman Agility:' Wolverine possesses far more agility then normal humans. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Wolverine possesses far more stamina then normal humans. **'Superhuman Senses:' Wolverine possesses far more senses then normal humans; allowing him to remain physically active for long periods of time. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Wolverine is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans; depending on how serious his injuries are, it can take Wolverine seconds, hours or days to completely heal from his injuries. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to Wolverine's accelerated healing factor; he is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons and toxins. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Due to Wolverine's accelerated healing factor; he ages far slower than a normal human. **'Adamantium Skeleton:' Due to Wolverine's bones being infused with adamantium; he is extremely difficult, if not impossible to kill or injure him. **'Retractable Bone Claws:' Wolverine possesses three retractable razor-sharp adamantium claws in each of his hands; that are capable of cutting through almost any substance known to humans. Wolverine received his razor-sharp claws after his bones were infused with adamantium. Abilities *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to Wolverine's extended life-span, he is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant; however, his combat skills are ultimately inferior to Spider-Man's, as the latter bested him relatively easily, despite Wolverine being an expert hand-to-hand combatant in his own right, as well as the fact that he is far more experience in unarmed combat than Spider-Man. Relationships *Charles Xavier/Professor X - Friend, mentor and team leader. *Ororo Munroe/Storm - Friend. *Jean Grey/Phoenix - Friend, teammate and former love interest. *Scott Summers/Cyclops - Team field leader. *Rogue - Friend and teammate. *Hank McCoy/Beast - Friend and teammate. *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee - Best friend, teammate and student. *Victor Creed/Sabertooth - Friend turned enemy. *Kevin Sydney/Morph - Close friend and teammate turned unwilling enemy; turned close friend and teammate again. Appearances/Voice Actors *Marvel Animated Universe (5 films) **''X-Men: Proteus'' - Cal Dodd **''X-Men: One Man's Worth'' - Cal Dodd **''X-Men: Beyond Good and Evil'' - Cal Dodd **''X-Men: The Phalanx Covenant'' - Cal Dodd **X-Men: Storm Front'' - Cal Dodd Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery Xmen_90s-Wolverine.jpg|Wolverine Wolverine (X-Men).jpg|Wolverine during the fight with Proteus. Wolverine (Age of Apocalypse).jpg|Wolverine in a world without Professor X. Logan (X-Men).png|Logan prepares to defend Jean's wedding. Wolverine (X-Men)2.jpg|Wolverine prepares to interrogate Sabertooth. Wolverine (X-Men)3.jpg|Wolverine interrogates "Sabertooth". Wolverine and Cyclops (X-Men).jpg|Wolverine and Cyclops Wolverine 90's X-men-Adamantium claws.jpg See Also *Wolverine Category:Marvel Animated Universe characters Category:X-Men: The Animated Series characters Category:Marvel Animated Universe X-Men members Category:Marvel Animated Universe Special Forces personnel Category:Marvel Animated Universe Team X members Category:Teachers Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Marvel Animated Universe Mutants Category:Characters with Animal-like powers Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series characters